


Пять раз, когда Калеб бил Бена, и один, когда всё случилось наоборот

by Krezh12



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: В первый раз это случилось лет двадцать назад, и Калебу до сих пор ужасно, ужасно стыдно.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Caleb Punches Ben, And One Time Ben Hits Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167999) by [IBoatedHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBoatedHere/pseuds/IBoatedHere). 



> Если вдруг кто-то попал сюда абсолютно случайно, то вот. Калеб и Бен.  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c622625/v622625658/50d50/WwJ5-i7dMB4.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c622625/v622625658/50d59/d9L5eHLyfQ8.jpg

В первый раз это случилось лет двадцать назад, и Калебу до сих пор ужасно, ужасно стыдно.

Будучи младше, Калеб, Бен, Анна и Эйб, разделавшись с повседневными хлопотами, коротали жаркие летние дни в фруктовых садах дяди Калеба.

Эйб обычно гонялся за Анной, задирая её, дергая за ленту в волосах или воруя яблоки из её корзины. Поначалу это казалось ему забавным, но потом Анна оборачивалась, принимая вызов, и ему самому приходилось убегать от неё, прячась за Беном, который, может, и был и на полгода младше, но зато уже на три дюйма выше.

Калеб лазил по деревьям. Без взрослых, которые могли бы ему это запретить, он пытался забраться к самым верхушкам, думая о том, что оттуда ему будет виден океан; кто знает, вдруг он будет первым, кто увидит, как корабль его отца входит в гавань.

Спускаться обычно легче, чем забираться. Гравитация всегда была на его стороне, и чем ближе он находился к земле, тем увереннее себя чувствовал и меньше заботился о возможных травмах. Он раскачивался на одной руке на сучьях, которые находились в пятнадцати футах от земли, или висел вниз головой, зацепившись за ветви коленями. Он прятался там до тех пор, пока не приходили братья Эйба и Бена, чтобы пригласить всех на ужин.

Калеб до сих пор ясно помнит то, что произошло.

Он был уже на полпути к тому, чтобы спуститься с дерева, когда пришли Томас и Сэмюэль. Анна и Эйб прогуливались вдоль деревьев рука об руку, пока это не заметил Томас и не засмеялся, вынуждая Эйба одернуть ладонь и вытереть её о свои штаны. Калеб увидел Бена, оглядывающего деревья в поисках его самого. Он дождался, пока Бен подойдет поближе, прежде чем устроиться поудобнее и приготовиться.

Чего он хотел, так это удивить Бена. Он хотел перевернуться вверх ногами и зависнуть на ветке прямо перед ним, пока он идет. Он хотел, чтобы Бен испугался, а затем начал хохотать, и после этого Калеб бы спустился, и уже вместе они бы нагнали остальных.

А вот что случилось на самом деле:

Он почти сумел осуществить задуманное, но не смог рассчитать время. Бен оказался слишком близко, и когда Калеб качнулся вниз, то заехал свободной рукой ему прямо в лицо, а затем упал и приземлился на мягкую траву позади дерева. Сам Калеб был настолько же поражен происходящим, как Бен, и в тот самый момент, как он собрался извиниться перед ним и спросить, всё ли в порядке, Калеб заметил первую струйку крови, текущую из его носа. Глаза Калеба распахнулись от ужаса, а Бен приложил ладонь к своему лицу. Когда он отвел её и заметил кровь, которая к тому времени начала течь сильнее и стала еще заметнее, он испустил такой вопль, что Калеб был уверен: его услышали даже в центре города.

К тому времени, как Калеб был на земле и встал на ноги, Сэмюэль и Томас уже примчались; Сэм взял Бена на руки.

Калеб шел около них, повторяя "мне жаль, простите, извините, я не хотел, чтобы это произошло, простите" снова и снова, пока Бен плакал и прятал лицо в ладонях весь оставшийся путь до дома.

Мать Бена встретила их у двери, и тот охотно укрылся в её объятиях. Он пытался объяснить ей то, что произошло, но она почти сразу же унесла его в дом, и Калеб был слишком напуган, чтобы пойти следом. Последним, что он увидел до того, как Томас увел его, Эйба и Анну, была мама Бена, прикладывающая к его носу влажную ткань и заплаканное лицо самого Бена.

На следующий день Калеб быстро расправился со всеми порученными ему делами и поспешил к его дому. 

Бен стоял во дворе вместе со своим отцом, держа в ладонях ведро с зерном для цыплят. Его лицо было всё в синяках, и Калеб бросился к нему, обвивая руками шею. Корм выпал у Бена из рук, и птенцы испуганно поспешили прочь, а Калеб всё извинялся и извинялся, только усиливая хватку и сжимая Бена еще крепче.

Преподобному Таллмеджу пришлось одновременно поднять их двоих, чтобы перенести на расстояние хотя бы нескольких шагов от цыплят.

Калеб отступил и подушечкой пальца коснулся кончика носа Бена. Тот вздрогнул и подался назад и Калеб заплакал.

— Я не хотел, чтобы это произошло. Это вышло случайно, — он отчаянно дернул Бена за рукав, и Бен схватил его за запястья.

— Всё в порядке. Теперь не так сильно болит.

— Ты уверен? 

— Ага.

— Ты злишься на меня?

Бен улыбнулся и потряс головой. 

— Я больше никогда не буду этого делать.

— Надеюсь.

Калеб обнял его снова, прежде чем отец Бена отнес их на площадку для игр.

Очень бережно.


	2. Chapter 2

— Давай, Таллбой. Время праздновать! — Калеб обвивает Бена рукой, и из-за этого немного эля из его кружки выплескивается на пол. — Мой мальчик собирается в Йель!

— Не навсегда, — он пытается выпутаться из объятий Калеба, но тот только крепче стискивает его. — Я не совсем понимаю, зачем мы здесь.

Бену откровенно неловко. Не то чтобы он не ценил проявленного Калебом энтузиазма, но он просто не понимает, почему они должны с таким трудом добираться до Нью-Джерси, чтобы потом просто свернуть в таверну. Дома в Сетокете есть одна прямо около их домов. То, что они из всех здесь присутствующих самые младшие, если честно, тоже не помогает решить проблему. Калебу ничего не стоит вписаться в обстановку. Он клянется, что не переставая носит бороду с тех пор, как ему исполнилось двенадцать, но Бен — Бен, с его мальчишеским лицом, — это гиблое дело. Здесь он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. 

— Почему мы не могли просто остаться дома?

— Потому что дома... — он остановился, чтобы прикончить то, что осталось в кружке, и протянул руку, демонстрируя ладонь, полную монет. Он перевернул её вниз и высыпал их в Бену в руку. — Нет вот этого.

— Что это?

— Это твой ключ к счастью. К становлению настоящим мужчиной. С этого момента и до конца твоих дней. Это ключ, который отопрет тебе двери пятнадцатой комнаты, расположенной наверху. 

Бен чувствует, как в его желудке сворачивается узел. Он чувствует, что знает, к чему это всё ведет.

— Что в пятнадцатой комнате? 

— Самая симпатичная проститутка, которую я когда-либо видел.

Несколько мужчин, стоящих неподалеку, услышав это, одобрительно кивают головами. Это делает всё только хуже. Он хватает Калеба за рукава и тащит его в более тихий угол.

— Калеб, я не могу этого сделать.

— А я уверен в обратном. Ты серьезно собираешься довезти свою девственность до Коннектикута?

— Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, говорить потише?

— О, здесь нечего стыдиться. По крайней мере, пока что. Это твой шанс. Вперед, — одной рукой он поглаживает покрасневшее лицо Бена. — Её зовут Женевьева. Я говорил с ней, когда мы зашли. Она действительно славная девочка. Бросила на тебя один взгляд и уже почти умоляла. Тебе, может, даже совсем не понадобятся деньги. Вот что значит быть красавцем. Тебе как-нибудь нужно будет рассказать мне об этом, — говорит Калеб и выталкивает его из-за угла прямо к лестнице.

Бен пытается улизнуть и вернуть ему деньги.

— Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня делать это именно сейчас.

— Почему нет? Это всё равно должно рано или поздно случиться.

В пылу спора они уделяют мало внимания тому, где находятся: Калеб упирается Бену в грудь, а Бен пытается вернуть Калеба обратно в угол или к двери — куда угодно, но только не к лестнице. Если бы они замечали что-нибудь кроме друг друга, Бен бы не натолкнулся на пьяницу, держащего по полной кружке в каждой руке.

Они обе проливаются прямо на него.

Мужчина выше их и крупнее, и даже Калеб, обычно исполненный уверенности, знает, что они уже проиграли.

— Сэр, я очень сожалею.

— Мы можем купить вам еще. Мы заменим их, без проблем, — Калеб залезает в карман. Придется разорить фонд имени Женевьевы.

Их извинения и обещания не имеют никакого значения, потому что следующее, что видит Калеб — это Бен в руках мужчины, которого тот сначала хватает за плечи, а затем толкает, и Калеб действует, не дав себе даже подумать. Он замахивается, чтобы ударить его, но из-за того, что слишком взбудоражен, страшно промахивается и попадает в Бена.

Пьяница складывается пополам от смеха, пока Бен делает то же самое, но от боли. Сквозь шум Калеб слышит, как Бен сыплет в его адрес проклятиями. Он тащит его наружу, пока пьяница переводит дух и кричит что-то о "глупых детях, думающих, что они уже выросли".

Калеб усаживает Бена на землю в нескольких сотнях ярдов от таверны и сгребает в кулак горсть снега, которого почти не осталось на улицах из-за наступающей весенней оттепели. Он прерывает тираду Бена, в которой тот называет его ублюдком, мягкой просьбой отвести от лица ладони.

— Иисусе, — Калеб задерживает дыхание, пока прикладывает снег к лицу Бена, забивая им его нос и проходясь вокруг глаза. На нем порядочное количество крови. Такое быстро не заживет. — У меня хороший удар.

— Очень рад за тебя, — бормочет Бен приглушенно, потому что руки Калеба продолжают работать над его лицом. Он пробует уйти от неприятного соприкосновения с холодным снегом, подавшись назад, но Калеб кладет свою ладонь ему на затылок, осторожно прочесывая пальцами волосы, чтобы удержать его на месте.

— Ты подвернулся мне прямо под руку.

— Ты же не серьезно собираешься меня в этом обвинять?

— Я пытался тебя защитить. Не моя вина в том, что ты не вовремя двинулся.

— Всё это — твоя вина.

— Я просто пытался сделать для тебя что-то приятное, вот и всё. Я горжусь тобой. Тебя приняли в Йель! Это то, чем стоит гордиться.

Гнев Бена начинает улетучиваться. Он никогда не мог злиться на него по-настоящему.

— Я не могу вернуться туда.

— И ты мне это говоришь. Я никогда не смогу найти столько денег, чтобы милая Женевьева заинтересовалась в тебе, выглядящим вот так, — он низко свистит и Бен закатывает глаза.

— Что я скажу своему отцу, когда он меня увидит?

— Господи, я не знаю. Поднимайся.

Бен принимает протянутую Калебом руку.

— По пути домой что-нибудь придумаем.


	3. Chapter 3

Калеб навещает Бена в Йеле так часто, как только может. Всегда, когда бы его корабль ни причалил в порту Нью-Хейвена, он седлает первую же лошадь и несется к нему.

Бен всегда ему рад. Он — это желанное отвлечение от стресса, вызванного учебой, и теплое воспоминание о неспешной жизни небольших безсуетных городов.

Бен хорошо ладит со своими товарищами по университету, но он не перестает волноваться о том, что все они непременно нагонят на Калеба скуку. Он возвращается к Бену с душераздирающими историями о море. О китах, что размером больше церкви его отца, ужасных штормах, когда ему казалось, что вот-вот, и корабль просто перевернется и навсегда погрузится в воду. О мужчинах, падающих за борт, об их гибели и спасении.

Всё, что мог предложить ему взамен Бен, были знания, которые он получил на очередном уроке латыни. Это не шло с историями Калеба в никакое сравнение, и поэтому Бен был уверен, что местные таверны — единственный способ заставить Калеба хорошо провести здесь время.

Калеб ненавидит проводить время с новыми друзьями Бена.

Он пытается, но каждый раз рядом с ними его не покидает чувство собственной неполноценности. С помощью образования они собираются изменить мир, и даже Бен готовится стать учителем. Он будет формировать умы будущих поколений, и одна мысль об этом заставляет Калеба им гордиться, — хотя ему самому нечего больше рассказать, кроме как о месяцах, проведенных на корабле среди десятков грязных, плохо пахнущих людей. Новые друзья — будущее Бена, в то время как сам Калеб уже давно перестал в него вписываться. Может быть, всё к этому и вело. Всё, что ему остается делать — отпустить. Даже если это чертовски его удручает, так будет правильно. Бен стал его лучшим другом прежде чем научился ходить. К тому же, очевидно, что он даже понятия не имеет обо всем этом — он счастлив видеть Калеба и всегда рад ему. Будь это кто другой, Калеб бы только поглумился, но речь идет о Бене, поэтому он обнимает его в ответ, треплет щеку и внимательно слушает, когда тот принимается рассказывать о своих занятиях. 

Он должен положить этому конец. Он напишет Бену письмо, в котором скажет, что ему необходимо остаться в море, и так они смогут меньше видеться. Спустя несколько лет Бен перестанет скучать, а затем и вовсе о нём не вспомнит. 

Таверна переполнена, и Бен облегченно вздыхает. Он считает, что здесь-то точно найдется человек, способный заинтересовать Калеба.

Вместо этого всё приводит к тому, что у Калеба начинается дикая мигрень. Он заглушает головную боль виски. Множеством виски. Он видит, что Бен пристально за ним наблюдает, но даже после этого не останавливается. После шестого захода становится очевидным, что напряжение, скопившееся, кажется, даже в воздухе, не собирается исчезать. Сегодняшняя ночь обещает расставить всё по своим местам.

Спустя еще два захода и один бесцеремонный комментарий о том, что китобойный промысел скоро станет ненужным — и вот, Калеб переворачивает стол и хватает двух его друзей за шиворот.

Пролитый ликер и удары смешиваются друг с другом в одно большое пятно, и следующая вещь, которую чувствует Калеб — его зад в грязи на улице и Бен, отчаянно пытающийся затолкать своих друзей обратно в таверну, говоря им, что сам со всем разберется.

Калеб встает на ноги одновременно с тем, как толпа отступает. Он успевает сделать около десяти шагов, но Бену с его длинными ногами ничего не стоит его быстро нагнать. 

— Калеб, подожди.

Он опускает на его плечо руку, которую Калеб сбрасывает. Из-за этого движения равновесие нарушается, и он спотыкается, едва успевая опереться на дерево, чтобы не упасть.

— Ты сам слышал, что сказал тот ублюдок.

— Что? О китобойном промысле? Это предположение. Просто мысль. Это ничего не значит.

— Для меня значит. Ты ничего не видишь? Не понимаешь?

— Я пытаюсь, но когда ты мечешься от одного к другому, это не так-то легко. Можешь просто сказать мне, что не так?

— Это ты должен знать. Ты здесь умный, Таллмедж.

— Может быть, ты переоцениваешь мои умственные способности, — пытается разрядить обстановку Бен, но это не действует: Калеб тлеет, как подожженный фитиль.

— Все они лучше меня. Ты лучше меня. Ты достаточно образован, чтобы это увидеть. Я, например, вижу. 

У Бена еще хватает наглости выглядеть задетым, хотя это Калеб — тот, кто на самом деле умирает внутри.

— Оглянись вокруг. На людей, которые тебя окружают, на место, где ты находишься. А затем посмотри на меня. 

— Я смотрю, — просто говорит ему в ответ Бен, и это становится последней каплей.

Калеб разражается гневом. Бен слишком доверчив. Он просто продолжает стоять и ничего не делать, когда Калеб на него набрасывается.

Он сильно бьет его и не промахивается. Это всегда было одним из его лучших качеств: Калеб мог быть пьяным в стельку, но продолжал драться так, как будто его разум кристально чист, и наносить тяжелые меткие удары один за другим. 

Калеб ожидал увидеть замешательство и боль на лице Бена. Он мог ясно прочесть это в его глазах, которые были запачканы кровью и уже начали опухать. Но то, что он этого ждал, не значит, что он был к этому готов. Он почти начал всё исправлять. Почти извинился и сказал, что сейчас просто пьян, глуп и ничего-ничего не смыслит. 

Но Бен среагировал раньше:

— Это то, чего ты действительно хочешь, Брюстер? То, о чем ты действительно думаешь? - его голос ровный и твердый, полный убеждения. Никаких сомнений - он действительно сын преподобного. — Ты хочешь отвернуться от всего, через что мы вместе прошли, потому что ты что-... чувствуешь себя не в своей тарелке? Ты чувствуешь, что недостаточно хорош? Я думал про себя то же самое. Я так беспокоился, что буду для тебя скучным. Но потом я подумал, что это просто смешно. Что на самом деле этого никогда не произойдет, потому что ты самый близкий и самый давний человек из всех, кого я когда-либо знал. Ты бы никогда не закончил всё вот так, чем-то настолько мелочным. Я не прав?

Калеб пожимает плечами. Он сдается.

— Мы оба знали, что это должно случиться.

— Я — нет.

— О, да брось. Ты закончишь учиться, найдешь работу, встретишь какую-нибудь милую девушку и пустишь корни. 

— Я никогда не думал о будущем, в котором нет тебя. 

Калеб резко поднимает на него глаза. Он не хочет думать о том, что, ему кажется, это может значить – во всяком случае, не сейчас.

— Это просто случается, Бен. Просто смирись с этим.

Бен скрещивает на груди руки и трясет головой. Он смеется, и его смех кажется Калебу лишенным веселья.

— Хорошо. Надеюсь, ты прекрасно проведешь жизнь, занимаясь всем, чем задумал, решив полностью исключить из этого меня. 

Он сделал паузу, ожидая, когда Калеб скажет что-нибудь в ответ. Что угодно. Что угодно, что не даст ему уйти, но Калеб молчал.

Едва только Бен повернулся к нему спиной, Калеб лег обратно на землю. Он чувствовал пустоту. Как будто он просто потерял половину себя. Как будто он просто смотрел, как она уходит. 

Он лег спиной в грязь. Его голова покоится на камне – у него острый край, который царапает Калебу шею, но тому настолько всё равно, что он даже не пытается двинуться. Он закрывает глаза, но приближающиеся шаги, а затем и сильный пинок в голень заставляют его открыть их снова.

— Поднимайся.

Бен стоит прямо перед ним.

— Ты думаешь, я такой слабак? Просто позволю тебе это сделать? Ты пьян. Поговоришь со мной завтра, когда протрезвеешь. А сейчас поднимайся.

Это не вопрос. Калеб и не пытается отвечать. Он знает, что Бен поднимет его и потащит обратно, и неважно, хочет он сам этого или нет.

Ему удается подняться, но первый шаг выходит настолько шатким, что Бену приходится обернуть вокруг его плеча руку, чтобы его повести. Калеб неясно слышит, как он бормочет что-то о том, как он жалок, себе под нос. 

Кажется, что пока они идут, проходят часы, и Бен вынужден держать на груди Калеба одну ладонь, удерживая его в вертикальном положении, в то время как другой пытается отворить ключом дверь в свою комнату. 

Он сваливает его на свою кровать, следом за этим снимая с Калеба сапоги. Осторожно.

— Однажды ты станешь великой матерью, Таллбой.

Бен ничего не отвечает, но закатывает глаза, и уголок его губ ползет вверх, как будто бы он почти что-то произнес. Калебу кажется, что это хороший знак.

Его комната небольшая, но аккуратная, и Бен зажигает еще одну свечу, прежде чем сесть за письменный стол рядом с окном и обмакнуть в чернила перо. Этот дополнительный свет дает Калебу возможность увидеть неподалеку от его рабочего места на столе стопки книг в кожаном переплете. Их потрепанные корешки помечены словами, которые ему незнакомы и навсегда такими останутся. С них он переводит взгляд на Бена. Отбрасываемые на его лицо тени только подчеркивают синяк на его глазу. Калеб вдруг тонет в чувстве вины. Когда он пытается заговорить, голос его подводит. Из-за этого что-то коротко царапает у него в груди.

— Эй.

Бен не поднимает на него взгляд, но его рука останавливается.

— Мне жаль. 

Бен кивает, - совсем едва, - и продолжает писать.

Калеб засыпает под звук пера, царапающего бумагу.


	4. Chapter 4

Калеб сидит на причале и слушает, как Бен без остановки говорит о наборе в рекруты, хотя война официально еще даже не началась. Из его уст одно за другим вырываются слова: он говорит о Бостоне и городах, о которых раньше даже не слышал, таких, например, как Лексингтон и Конкорд, а еще о человеке по имени Пол Ревир. 

Это уж слишком.

Он ложится на спину, закинув руки за голову, и слушает звук его голоса, его тяжелые неровные шаги, приготовившись к всплеску воды, если вдруг Бен промахнется и шагнет правее, чем следовало, и к тому, что ему самому придется вскочить на ноги и его спасти. 

Пьяным Бен всегда был полон энтузиазма. Обычно Калебу это нравилось. Он находил это милым и притягательным, но сейчас за тихого созерцательного нетрезвого Бена он отдал бы всё.

— Вот почему я завтра покидаю Коннектикут.

Калеб слушал вполуха, не очень-то и внимательно, но эти слова вырвались из общего потока речи очень отчетливо. Он повернулся – так, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть на Бена, и как раз в это время тот поднес к губам фляжку.

— Что в Коннектикуте? 

— Лагерь повстанцев. Это то, о чем я рассказывал. 

— Что ты собираешься там делать?

— Присоединиться к общему делу. Им нужны добровольцы.

Калеб уставился на него:

— Чтобы воевать.

Затем он засмеялся.

— Что ты знаешь о войне? Ты действительно думаешь, что способен кого-то убить? Я видел, как ты пошел по другой тропинке, только чтобы не задавить пчелу. 

— Пчела невиновна. Кроме того, нас научат. Мы будем всё знать. 

— Хорошо, а что насчет школы?

— Найдут другого учителя. Я не незаменим.

— Это не... — неправильно. Вот, что он по-настоящему имеет в виду, но вместо этого в итоге спрашивает: — Что подумает твой отец?   
Бен слишком взволнован и пьян, чтобы клюнуть на эту удочку.

— Мой отец воевал.

— Верно, а затем дал обет никогда этого больше не делать. 

— Я дам свой собственный. Сэмюэль тоже идет.

— Значит, ты оставишь своего отца совсем одного? 

— Он всё еще способен сам о себе позаботиться. 

— Ты рассказал ему? Как долго ты обо всём этом думал? 

— Достаточно долго.

— Ну, может быть тебе стоит подумать еще. 

— Калеб, ты ведешь себя так, как будто имеешь что-то против этой идеи. 

— Нет, — Калеб вздыхает и поднимается на ноги, становясь перед Беном. — Конечно нет. Я отправлюсь сражаться сразу же, как только меня призовут. Что я не поддерживаю, так это твой побег, а затем и смерть. 

— Этого не случится. 

— Ты не можешь знать. Это война, и она такая, какая есть. Две стороны сталкиваются и убивают друг друга до тех пор, пока одна из них не падет. Я не дам этому произойти и с тобой.

Бен смотрит на него в изумлении:

— Ты действительно беспокоишься.

— Конечно же, беспокоюсь, ты, тупи-...

Бен наклоняется и целует его.

Где-то между паникой и смущением Калеб чувствует умиротворение. Ему это нравится. Бен неопытный и неловкий, но нетерпеливый и на вкус как дешевый ликер. Он чувствует тепло, разливающееся по всей груди, и думает, что это не только потому, что Бен ведет по его сердцу ладонью. 

Бен обретает уверенность и пытается углубить поцелуй, снова касаясь его губами, и Калебом овладевает паника.

Он создает между ними пространство, подталкивая Бена в грудь, но Бен беспорядочен и пьян, и всё, чего ему хочется — вцепиться пальцами Калебу в рубашку, но Калеб думает не об этом. Он выставляет вперед локоть. Не для того, чтобы ранить Бена, — но даже если поэтому, он всё равно сомневается, что Бен что-то почувствует. Это больше психологический, чем физический трюк.

Они стоят друг от друга на расстоянии нескольких футов, безмолвные и ошеломленные. Когда Калеб делает шаг вперед, Бен отступает назад.

Калеб чувствует себя так, как будто это его только что ударили.

— Бен.

— Прости, — Бен продолжает пятиться, и Калеб продолжает наступать. — Мне жаль. Это... Не знаю, что это было, но я-... — он спотыкается в месте, где доска пристани встречается с землей, и Калеб быстро реагирует, чтобы не дать ему упасть. Они оба опускают взгляд вниз, туда, где руки Калеба обхватывают запястья Бена. Бену требуется какое-то время, чтобы подобрать слова. — Этого больше не произойдет. 

Ладонь Калеба остается висеть в воздухе, когда Бен отворачивается.

Утром его нет в школе. Когда Калеб направляется к преподобному Таллмеджу, тот говорит ему, что Бен ушел очень рано и довольно давно.

— Я удивлен, что он с тобой не попрощался.

— Мы разговаривали прошлой ночью, — Калеб переступает с ноги на ногу. — И я подумал о том, что тогда не сказал.

Отец Бена смотрит на него так, что Калеб задается вопросом: он знает? Бен направился домой после того как оставил его у воды и не смог сдержаться. Может быть, он рассказал ему всё. Может быть, его отец всегда это знал. Может, все уже давно знали, и только Калеб понял всё в последнюю очередь.

Преподобный прикасается к его плечу, прежде чем вернуться в дом. 

Калеб пытается догадаться, что это значит, всю дорогу до Коннектикута. 

Найти Бена в лагере труднее, чем он себе представлял. По-видимому, эта армия не будет знать недостатка в долговязых юнцах. 

Когда он наконец замечает его, Бен держит саблю и выглядит так, как будто уже несет на своих плечах весь мир. 

Бен не замечает его до тех пор, пока Калеб не встает прямо перед ним, и даже когда это происходит, он не может поверить своим глазам. 

— Калеб, - его взгляд падает на губы Калеба, а затем мгновенно возвращается обратно к глазам. Его лицо заливается краской. 

— Кто-то же должен убедиться, что ты себя не убьешь, — Калеб толкает его плечом и Бен расслабляется. — А теперь давай выиграем эту войну.


	5. Chapter 5

— Если они не вздернут его, я сам это сделаю.

Они наблюдают, как Эйб пытается избежать ареста британскими солдатами. Множество, казалось бы, чистых страниц лежат брошенными у его ног.

Бен с Калебом наблюдают за ним на расстоянии сотни ярдов из темного переулка, пытаясь решить, стоит им всё-таки в это вмешиваться или нет.

Бен опирается плечом на кирпичную стену за ними, находя более удобное положение. Из-за этого движения они с Калебом оказываются ближе друг к другу.

— Это заманчиво, — признает он. — Во всяком случае, он использовал те чернила.

— Это единственное, что он выполнил правильно. Сколько раз мы спасали его? 

— Я уже сбился со счета. 

— Можно подумать, что-то изменилось.

— Ошибки случаются.

— Ошибки его погубят. И нас вместе с ним.

Воздух в подворотне стоячий и теплый, и от близости Бена жар становится только невыносимей. Они настолько близко друг к другу, что Калеб может услышать его дыхание и обнаружить, что всё это время под него подстраивался. Также он обнаруживает, что достаточно трудно сфокусироваться на Эйбе и его действиях, когда по шее Бена скатываются бусинки пота, исчезая под воротником рубашки, тем самым исключая любую возможность оторвать от этого зрелища глаз. 

— Пока что еще ничего не произошло. Эйб всё еще не может от них избавиться.

Верно.

Эйб.

Эйба вот-вот поймают, допросят и казнят, в то время как он смотрит на своего лучшего друга.

Один из солдат начинает наклоняться, чтобы поднять бумагу, Эйб неожиданно делает к ним шаг вперед, и это подозрительно. Калеб слышит, как кто-то из них спрашивает Эйба, зачем ему нужны пустые листы бумаги и чем они так важны, и понимает, что нужно действовать быстро. 

— Я прошу за это прощения, - произносит он, толкая Бена наружу. 

Бен пытается поспешно вернуться в безопасный переулок, где их никто не заметит, но Калеб выходит следом за ним. Подобной суматохи оказывается достаточно, чтобы офицеры переключили своё внимание на них вместо Эйба. 

— Калеб, что, черт возьми, ты делаешь? — шипит Бен, когда Калеб опять толкает его.

— Этот человек – воришка, — кричит он что есть мочи и для Бена всё становится на свои места. 

— Я же сказал тебе, что понятия не имею, о чем ты.

Этого недостаточно, чтобы солдаты отошли от Эйба, и поэтому Калебу остается только одно.

— Мне действительно жаль, — тихо говорит он и получает в распоряжение несколько секунд, за которые лицо Бена принимает озадаченное выражение. А затем Калеб бьет.

Наконец, этого более чем достаточно, чтобы полностью завладеть их вниманием, и солдаты оставляют Эйба, начиная бежать в их направлении. Эйб поднимает бумаги и улепетывает, пока Калеб хватает Бена за грудки и толкает. 

— Беги, — говорит он, и в конечном итоге Бен тоже начинает бежать. 

Знание Калебом почти всех переулков во время погони помогает им легко оставить британцев позади и вернуться на лодку. Эйб уже ждет их, набивая листами штанины и сапоги и все остальные места, где имеется хоть кусочек свободного места. 

— Почему вы так долго? — спрашивает он, когда они пытаются как можно быстрее забраться в лодку.

— Почему мы так долго? Мы были заняты спасением твоей задницы от виселицы, — Калеб толкает его на скамейку и пихает в ладони весла. — Начинай грести.

— Я? Не собираешься мне помочь?

— Я уже это сделал. Теперь твоя очередь. 

— Я задерживал их достаточно долго, чтобы ты смог придумать план.

— Я не знал, что придумывание дерьмовых оправданий, сказанных дрожащим голосом, делает тебя героем.

— Знаешь, что-…

— Достаточно, — наконец подает голос Бен. Его голос смертельно серьезен. — Прекращайте разговаривать. Сейчас. Вы оба. Эйб, начинай грести. Калеб, сядь вот сюда, - он указывает на противоположный конец лодки и Калеб подчиняется. Он знает Бена достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать, когда лучше не спорить. — Я не хочу слышать ни звука от кого-то из вас. 

— Прости, Бен.

— Извини, Таллбой.

Бен откидывает назад голову и сжимает пальцами переносицу. Она неприятно болит, и он раздражен. Он хочет абсолютной тишины, пока они не вернутся в лагерь. 

Они на полпути к тому, чтобы пересечь залив, когда Калеб подходит к Бену и похлопывает его по колену. Бен поднимает на него взгляд и видит тряпку, которую Калеб достал из карманов своего пальто. Она грязная, но он всё равно её принимает.

Их пальцы соприкасаются.

Эйб и Калеб исполняют просьбу Бена и проводят весь путь в молчании. Эйб ничего не говорит пока тащит лодку на берег, передает Калебу бумаги, а затем углубляется в лес по дороге к дому. 

Калеб не произносит ни слова, когда они вместе с Беном верхом возвращаются в лагерь. Как только они туда прибывают, Калеб отдает бумаги, а Бен сразу же направляется в палатку Вашингтона, чтобы рассказать о ходе операции. Калеб решает за ним не следовать.

Он бредет к Бену в палатку после наступления темноты. Тот до сих пор использует ту тряпку, которую ему передал Калеб, чтобы убрать с лица кровь. Бен пропускает пару мест, и Калеб подходит к нему и принимает из рук ткань.

— Садись, — мягко распоряжается Калеб, и Бен опирается на свой стол. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Бывало и лучше. Однажды тебе придется перестать лупить меня каждый раз, только чтобы доказать свою точку зрения.

— Но это всегда так хорошо работает, — Бен смеется и Калеба затапливает облегчение. — Что Вашингтон сказал о твоём лице?

— Он не заметил, — пожимает плечами Бен.

— Что? Он слепой?

— Он ничего не сказал.

— Всё в порядке? 

— Кто знает? Надеюсь, информация от Эйба приведет его в чувство. 

Война далась Бену тяжело. Это заставляет сердце Калеба болеть. Он может прочесть в его глазах то, насколько теперь он далек от того мальчика, что когда-то покинул Сетокет. Это чудо, что внешне он остался так же хорош, как и прежде. Большинство мужчин исполосованы шрамами, но лицо Бена всё такое же чистое и прекрасное. Как и всё остальное в нём - кроме шрама, что расположен чуть ниже его правого плеча; Калеб уверен, что сейчас он почти исчез. Последний раз, когда Калеб видел его, случился после падения Бена в ледяной Делавер: он снимал с него мокрую одежду, чтобы её высушить. Тогда он был еле заметен, но это не мешало Калебу думать об этом всё время. О том, как близок он был к тому, чтобы его потерять. Бен мог умереть на том поле вместе со всеми своими людьми. Он тогда бы тоже ушел. Исчезнувший для всех и никем не обнаруженный или пойманный и повешенный. Неважно. В чем смысл бороться за свободу, если тебе не с кем её разделить?

Он держит лицо Бена в своих руках – пальцы на подбородке, вниз по шее, затем вверх на щеку, стирая кровь, пот и грязь настолько, насколько это возможно. Глаза Бена закрываются, когда руки Калеба оказываются к ним так близко, что можно большими пальцами достать до ресниц.

— Ну вот, — говорит он, закончив. — Ты снова идеален.

Калеб бросает тряпку Бену на легкую походную кровать, и Бен хватает его ладонь. Калеб абсолютно неподвижен.

— А что насчет тебя? — он поднимает его руку вверх, и Калеб замечает собственные испачканные в крови костяшки. Они должны болеть, но пока пальцы Бена проходятся по ним, он этого не чувствует. — Позаботься о себе, — Бен отпускает его и встает. — Хорошо бы им быть здоровыми, когда наступит следующий раз.

— Это приказ?

Бен смеется:

— Да. 

— Ну тогда есть, сэр. Могу быть чем-то еще полезен? 

Напряжение между ними исчезает.

Бен медленно трясет головой.

— Это всё на сегодня, - но он хочет сказать что-то еще.

Калеб кивает и напоследок оборачивается, чтобы в последний раз кинуть взгляд на Бена, сидящего посреди зажженных свечей.

 

**_6_ **

 

Война завершилась.

Она закончена и Бен устал. Он потерял так много - как все они, каждый из них; он помнит, как на занятиях им рассказывали о целях, оправдывающих все средства, и он действительно по-прежнему верит в эту теорию, но верить во что-то и пережить то же самое на своем личном опыте, как оказывается, совершенно разные вещи. 

Он не вправе жаловаться. Они выиграли, в конце-то концов. Их сеть, Калпер-ринг, сработала. Никто даже не узнал их имен. Эйб и Анна живы и находятся сейчас на Лонг-Айленде. Они свободны и могут двигаться дальше. Может быть, однажды сын Эйба узнает, что сделал его отец, и будет гордиться. Может быть, Сэла узнает, почему Анна спрыгнула тогда с лодки, и наконец всё поймет.

Бен потягивается и пытается скинуть с себя напряжение, которое нес всё это время на протяжении нескольких лет. Его суставы хрустят. Он по-прежнему молод, но совсем этого не чувствует. Он больше не тот юноша, которым был, когда это всё началось. Ему больше никогда не придется это испытать. Теперь он сильнее и покрыт шрамами, полученными в битвах, об участии в которых он бы никогда не смог и помыслить.

Еще он никогда не мог себе вообразить, как благодарен будет за простую возможность уснуть на обычной кровати в самой обычной комнате.

Он один из тех офицеров, которым удалось найти себе комнату в местной гостинице, и ему уже не терпится забраться в постель с самым толстым матрацем, который ему приходилось видеть за столь долгое время. Он хочет погрузиться в одеяла и подушки и попытаться забыть о всех ужасах, которые пережил.

Он даже не успевает снять мундир до того, как в его дверь стучат, и в ответ на это он просто закатывает глаза. Он устал разговаривать. За последние несколько дней он побывал на таком огромном количестве встреч, что даже нельзя сосчитать. 

Он на полпути к двери, когда она открывается и Калеб проходит внутрь. Бен видел его всего пару часов назад, но сейчас Калеб стоит перед ним — и Бен не может двинуться с места. Калеб прошел через то же, что и он сам, и даже больше. Он плавал на Лонг Айленд каждую неделю, доставая письма из тайника, притворялся британским офицером, спасая Эйба, перед этим сумев пересечь под водой всю гавань, и, наконец, ему пришлось иметь дело с Робертом Роджерсом, чтобы получить ту бумагу от английского короля. Он следовал его приказам, выполнял свой долг и выжил. Он герой. Чудо. Бен так и сказал ему обо всем этом и готов поклясться, что успел заметить едва заметный намек на румянец, ползущий по шее Калеба вверх к ушам, прежде чем тот хлопнул его по спине, произнеся "всё верно, Таллбой", и ушел.

Калеб принимал в этом участие из-за него. Калеб пошел на войну из-за него. И он жив – как иронично - несмотря на него. Если бы он не выжил, исход войны потерял бы для Бена смысл. Всё было бы без толку.

Калеб опирается на дверь, и она захлопывается позади него с мягким щелчком. 

— Твоя комната намного приятней моей.

— Запри дверь. 

Брови Калеба приподнимаются.

Бен устал от войны, но еще он устал ходить вокруг да около того, что происходит между ним с Калебом. Он покончил с разговорами и беспокойством. Он боролся и выиграл войну с этим человеком, который всегда был на его стороне. Они оба люди действия. Они оба заслуживают получить того, что хотят, и прямо сейчас Бен хочет, чтобы Калеб оказался ближе.

Калеб смотрит ему прямо в глаза, когда Бен подходит и запирает дверь позади него. Они останавливаются посередине комнаты. 

Этот поцелуй не такой, каким был тот, первый. Калеб готов и податлив под руками и ртом Бена. Бен не имеет ни малейшего понятия что делает, но Калеб, похоже, не против. Их руки блуждают по бедрам и груди. Зарываются в волосы и ведут по челюсти. Когда они отрываются друг от друга, переводя дух, Калеб выглядит настолько же расфокусированным и возбужденным, как и он сам. Пальцы Бена играют с воротником на рубашке Калеба.

— Сними это, — тянет он и Калеб смеется.

— Это приказ? Ты знаешь, что война закончилась? 

— Я всё еще выше тебя по рангу. Сними это. 

Калеб стягивает её через голову без единого слова, и Бену вдруг открывается столько кожи. Он видел это и раньше, но теперь всё иначе. Это невероятно. Ему сложно поверить, что Калеб настоящий и сейчас стоит прямо перед ним, выглядя так, как будто положит к его ногам весь мир при первой же просьбе.

Бен готов сражаться в сотнях войн, если всё это — то, что каждый раз будет ждать его в самом конце.

Он проводит по груди Калеба ладонью. Бен может почувствовать биение его сердца сквозь кости и кожу. Калеб жив: его сердце бьется, легкие раскрываются с тем, чтобы потом сжаться — такие невероятно сильные, ровные, движущиеся как большой механизм. Он никогда не чувствовал ничего сильнее. Бену кажется, что он сам может рассыпаться в любой миг. Его собственное сердце бьется слишком быстро, и он дышит точно так же. Если Калеб снова оттолкнет его как тогда, в лесу, он уверен: он сломается навсегда.

— Хорошо, хватит восхищаться. Теперь мой черед, — Калеб принимается оставлять короткие укусы на его шее, когда Бен начинает сбрасывать с себя мундир. Он застревает у него на запястьях, но Калеб слишком занят, чтобы обратить на это внимание или вообще хотя бы на что-то отвлечься. Он опускает пальцы на пуговицы на жилете Бена и в то же время опрокидывает их вдвоем на кровать. Их бедра соприкасаются.

— Господи, Калеб.

Он смеется ему в шею, мягко толкая обратно:

— Иногда я забываю, что ты никогда не делал этого раньше. 

— Это правда, — Бен всё еще пытается стащить свой мундир. Жилет путается и остается у него на локтях. — Но это твоя вина. Я потратил столько времени пока тебя ждал.

Глаза Калеба темнеют, когда он забирается на Бена сверху. Бен ахает и, выгнувшись, подается вверх. 

— Меня, а? Тебе стоило сказать раньше. 

— Несколько лет назад я попробовал. Ты четко дал мне понять, что не заинтересован.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты так легко сдашься. 

Бен вздрагивает, когда ладони Калеба скользят под хлопком рубашки по коже. Он стонет ему в шею.

— Столько много слоёв, Таллбой.

Бен резко садится. Он устал быть в плену собственной одежды, не имея возможности прикоснуться в ответ.

Калеб почти у него на коленях, но всё продолжает его целовать и не может остановиться; продолжает касаться везде, куда может дотянуться, даже если кожа до сих пор скрыта одеждой. Это отвлекает, и Бену приходится приложить еще больше усилий, чтобы выпутаться из формы.

— Калеб, — выдыхает он, когда одна ладонь Калеба зарывается ему в волосы на затылке, а другая поддевает край нижнего белья. Перед перспективой лечь обратно на спину и позволить Калебу действовать с каждой минутой становится всё тяжелее устоять. — Позволь мне снять это.

Калеб откидывается назад, давая Бену достаточно пространства для действия, но не отпускает его полностью, вместо этого не переставая расстегивать пальцами пуговицы на его бриджах, и Бен просто не успевает вытащить руки. Он вертится, размахивая ими, чтобы высвободиться, и частично ему это удается: мундир слезает с одной руки, и когда Бен пытается снять его и с другой, становится очевидным, что места всё равно не хватает. Его вторая рука, всё-таки выскользнув из рукава, прочерчивает полукруг и попадает Калебу по лицу.

Он скатывается с коленей Бена на матрац, спрятав его в ладонях.

— Иисусе.

— Ты в порядке? — Бен тянет к нему руки. Когда Калеб принимает сидячее положение, одно его веко закрыто.

— Прямо в глаз. Проклятье.

Бен смеется и ничего не может с собой поделать.

— Это расплата за все те случаи, когда ты меня бил, — он мягко отводит ладони Калеба с лица, едва-едва проводя подушечками пальцев по веку. — Можешь видеть?

Тот пару раз моргает в ответ, фокусируясь на груди Бена, которая теперь полностью обнажена.

— Да, — он прикасается к его коже: к груди поверх сердца, а затем к бокам, останавливаясь на блеклом выцветшем шраме у плеча. — Слава Господу.

Бен целует уголок его глаза.

— Мне жаль.

— Всё в порядке, — Калеб опять нависает над ним. — Ты можешь мне это компенсировать, — он целует Бена и наконец-то расправляется с последней пуговицей на бриджах, его ладонь исчезает под складками ткани. Бен никогда не чувствовал чего-то подобного. Он готов исполнить всё, что бы Калеб ему ни сказал. Он разрывает поцелуй, на секунду оторвавшись от его рта, только чтобы произнести:

— Медленнее, — рука Калеба замирает и Бен испускает разочарованный стон. — Ты можешь себе представить, как долго я этого ждал? 

— Расслабься, — Калеб оставляет на его скуле поцелуй. — У нас уйма времени.

— Действительно?

— Ну конечно. Ты разве не помнишь? Война окончена, Бен. Мы свободны.


End file.
